


Sources

by misura



Category: The Mentalist, The X-Files
Genre: F/F, Phone Calls & Telephones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-07
Updated: 2012-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-29 03:09:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/315159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lisbon makes a call.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sources

"He's not _my_ ex-fake psychic," Lisbon said, and even over the phone, Scully could see her scowl. "Fake ex-psychic. Whatever you want to call it."

Mulder had been doodling on the phone pad again, Scully noticed.

"So, seen any aliens yet?"

There had been a time, Scully knew, when she'd have given a lot to be in Lisbon's position. She wouldn't have given up _Lisbon_ , she liked to think, but she was pretty sure she'd have passed on getting partnered with Mulder in a heartbeat. Days long gone, and all that, even if some things remained.

"Looking at a bunch of them right now," she told Lisbon. "They appear to be eating donuts."

"Seriously," Lisbon said, and it was her tone more than the words that made Scully sit up a bit straighter and reach for a pencil. "I need that information. Jane's a pain in the butt, but - "

"- he's _your_ pain in the butt," Scully finished. "No promises, but I'll ask around. Usual time and place, next week?"

"It's a date."


End file.
